1. Field
A vacuum cleaner and a control method of the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions air including dust by using a vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor installed inside a main body, and filters the dust in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into a canister type in which a suction portion for sucking the air including the dust is provided separately with the main body and connected by a connecting pipe, and an up-right type in which a suction device is directly connected to the main body.
And, in the case of the canister type vacuum cleaner, cleaning may be performed as the suction portion is moved forward and backward or left and right while the main body is stopped, and in the case of the up-right type vacuum cleaner, cleaning may be performed as the main body and the suction portion are moved at the same time.
Of course, in the case of the canister type, when the suction portion is spaced apart from the main body, the main body may be moved by a force through which a user pulls the main body.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1012953 (published on Jan. 27, 2011), there is disclosed a vacuum cleaner which may move a main body automatically.
The vacuum cleaner of the prior art may include a main body; a main wheel for moving the main body; a driving motor for driving the main wheel; a detecting portion for detecting a rotation of the main body; and a controller controlling an operation of the driving motor by comparing a detecting value detected from the detecting portion and a determined reference value.
And, in order to prevent an abnormal motion of the main body about an error of the detecting portion, a step determining the reference value is performed when power is supplied to the main body.
In the case of the prior art, as an average value of an angle value while the main body is rotated in one direction and an angle value while the main body is rotated in the other direction is determined as the reference value, the reference value is always constant, and thus the error of the detecting portion may be reduced.
However, a position of weight center of the main body is varied according to a height of the user, flooring material, distribution on cleaner production, and dust quantity in the cleaner, but in the case of the prior art, since the reference value is constant, there is an disadvantage that the main body may not perform an optimal driving.
For example, in the case of a tall person, cleaning is performed while the main body is tilted slightly backward, and in the case of a short person, cleaning is performed while the main body is titled slightly forward, but when the reference value is constant, there may be a problem that the main body is unintentionally moved forward or backward depending on the height of the user.